This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. In a collaboration with Affymetrix and Kaiser Permanente, 100,000 patients will be genotyped on custom genomewide genotyping chips focused on medically relevant genes and variation. Electronic medical records will then be accessible to run association studies on various phenotypes of interest. In this case, allergic response to antibiotics will be analyzed.